Beyblade Academy
by ValandilTuckleume
Summary: This is a story when the Blade Breakers set up and academy and get a group of unique blader's join their ranks. They will go through all of the drama of any normal school kids along with lots of beyblading. OCXOC LOTS! Along with cannon pairings probaly
1. Master of the Night

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblades or any of the character's that are from the series but everyone who is new I do own.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Master of the Night**

It was dark out no moon and the stars were covered by dark storm clouds. This was his element, he was most at home in the mysteries of the night. The lone figure closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting the cool breeze soak into him. This is where he belonged, no bright lights, no annoying people, just him, the night, and the earth that was his mother.

The field he was in belonged to his family, part of the twelve or so acres they owned. This field had actually been over-run with weeds, but that didn't bother him, it was perfect for his training. He tossed off the hooded sweatshirt and started to run. As he ran weeds popped up in front of him, he dodged, spun, and swerved. His feet didn't make a sound as they passed over the ground. Every weed was dodged as he continued to run, the wind whipped against his body cooling him as he went. Three laps, six laps, nine laps, twelve laps, he kept going until he was up to his fiftieth lap. Only after that did he stop, he was only panting lightly sweat covered the front of his shirt.

He then returned to the center of the field, a bey dish was built into the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flaming red launcher followed by a red beyblade with specks of orange in it. Closing his eyes he attached the blade to the launcher and took a deep breath, a small click sounded through the night. "3...2...1...let it rip," he whispered pulling the rip cord through the launching mechanism.

Andy whispered the wisdom that was given to him by a power much older then himself, "A mongoose has the ability to use speed as a defense."

His blade responded by increasing in velocity moving faster then the naked eye could follow. It dodged, swerved, and spun around the dish, a red blur. Andy smiled Tyr's speed was increasing every time they practiced. Soon they would be able to keep up with the fastest beyblade in the world…Rei's Driger.

Andy took a deep breath this next one he still hasn't been able to master, "A mongoose lacks fear in attacking and defending one self." He picked up a dozen rocks then he started throwing them at the blade.

The blade started moving dodging and striking sending the rocks out of the bowl. But every rock that hit slowed down the blade more and more till it stopped. Andy sighed.

"Still no good," he whispered.

"Andy time to come in you, have your Academy entrance exam tomorrow," called his mother from the house.

Andy sighed again, "We will get it Tyr, the spirit mongoose said we could do it and we will." He set the blade against his forehead and took another deep breath.

He then stood up and headed for the house. It had been another good night of training and he had grown a little stronger. That is all that mattered a little bit at a time till he was one of the best.

He made it to the house and walked inside with a good night to his parents he headed to bed. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Gregg: Dude when do I come in!!

Andy: sigh give me a minute I had to introduce the main character.

Gregg: Alright, but I better be coming up soon.

Kai: My kind of character, cold, quiet and mysterious

Andy: Thanks for you approval, can I finish the note's though

Kai: nods

Andy: Thank you. So there is the first chapter revised I hope you like it, I know it doesn't reveal a lot except maybe a little of his blading style but that was the point. I decided to change it, I didn't want to use any bit beast that had already been used and a wolf had been. R&R!


	2. Tyr

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblades or any of the character's that are from the series but everyone who is new I do own. I also do not own Magic the Gathering.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Tyr**

Andy woke up early the next morning, today was the day of his entrance exam to the Bladebreakers Academy for Upcoming Bladers. He brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. Moving over to his dresser he pulled out some clothes and walked to the bathroom, he never made a peep as he walked.

After a long hot shower he got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a mongoose on the front of it. Then he walked over to his dresser again, kneeling down he opened the bottom drawer and pushed his hand to the base of the drawer. He found his false bottom and popped it open.

In the false bottom laid his red launcher and a pair of red gloves with the Magic the Gathering symbol for mountain on it, a fireball. He took out the gloves and pulled them over his hands, they fit perfectly. He then clipped on his launcher to his belt. The final item in the false bottom was a mahogany box with a picture of a mongoose on the lid. He pulled out the well polished box and opened it. Inside was his Beyblade Tyr, it shimmered as the light bounced off the red paint. Sitting in the center of his blade was his bit and inside that bit was Tyr.

* * *

He still remembers the first day he met Tyr, it was when he first picked up a blade. He had bought a basic one from the store and was walking home when he caught a glimpse of something red running through the woods next to his house. He walked into his shelter belt to see what it was, he followed it deep into the shelter belt, so deep Andy thought he wasn't on his property anymore. But that wasn't possible after his shelter belt was a corn field, but this was a dark forest. He kept going something drawing him deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally he came out next to a large lake and a waterfall. Now he knew he was dreaming, there were no waterfall's near his house. Curiosity got the better of him and he investigated, finding a tunnel behind the waterfall. He followed it until he came into another clearing, it was the most serene place he had ever seen. In the center of the glade was a large rock formation that looked like a chair. Andy walked over and sat down in it. He just sat and was calmed by his surroundings, suddenly movement across the glade caught his eye. Andy was alert he watched the forest beyond closely. Then slowly moving out of the woods was a mongoose; but, it was no mongoose he had ever seen before. It's fur was on fire, red and orange flames licked around it's whole body. On the Mongoose's forehead was a obsidian headband with a ruby in the center of it. His chest, legs, and back all the way to his tail was covered in obsidian armor. The mongoose stared at Andy, Andy stared back…he didn't know; but, at the same time he knew this spirit was his guide in this world. The mongoose walked up to him and sat in front of him, its majesty was awe inspiring. Andy tried to reach out to pet it but the mongoose backed up and growled. Andy nodded in understanding, it would take time for them to form a bond. The mongoose then walked up to him and tapped his nose against Andy's blade bit. The mongoose was absorbed into the bit. Andy and the mongoose, who Andy named Tyr, blacked out and he woke up again in front of his shelter belt, looking at his blade he saw Tyr there shining.

* * *

Andy placed the blade against his head, "We have come along way from that day, both of us learning to trust one another, now we go to show the world we are one of the best."

Andy walked downstairs and out the door, his parents were waiting to drive him to the testing grounds. This test was going to be Tyr and Andy's coming out party and they were going to make the sparks fly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Gregg: What I am still not here?

Andy: Nope sorry Tyr is more important.

Gregg: huff…

Kai: Get over it

Andy: Thank you Kai, you're a great dude.

Kai: waves hand get on with your notes

Andy: Right, alright well this was going to be the test but I decided to explain where Tyr came from first. Oh by the way Tyr is the Norse god of war and justice. It will make more sense later. So here it is. R&R!

Gregg: That's it?

Andy: Yep

Gregg: Boring, am I coming?

Andy: Yeah, the test will be your coming out party.


	3. The Test

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblades or any of the character's that are from the series but everyone who is new I do own.

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Test**

The battle dome was huge, it sparkled in the morning sun. Hundreds of vehicles were parked in front of it, all of them here for the test. So many people and only forty students would be accepted into the academy. Andy stood looking at the tall building.

"This is it Tyr, are you ready to show the world what were made of?" mentally asked the blader to his bit beast.

"You better believe it, lets show the world what were made of," replied a male voice, that was tinted with the sound of crackling flames.

Andy smiled, it had taken nearly five years before he and Tyr trusted each other enough to talk; but, know they did it all the time. He took a deep breath and walked to the stadium.

The inside of the stadium was just as amazing as the outside. The first room was a large entrance hall, pictures of the world champions through the ages plastered the wall. A desk sat straight ahead of him, with a couple pretty receptionists.

"Hello, are you hear for the test?" stated one of the receptionists. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight fitting uniform for the BBA (Bladebreaker Academy).

"Yes ma'am, Andy Reish," replied Andy with a smile.

She looked through her lists and found his name, "Here you are, yep block C, your written exam will be in room five, that is down the hall and the first door on the right."

Andy nodded, "Thank you ma'am." He turned down the hall and walked. After about five minutes he found the room and pushed his way through.

The room was large, it looked like a classroom you would see in colleges. Different levels of floor all focusing on the center where the Professor would stand to teach.

A young man dressed in a male uniform from the BBA came up to Andy, "Are you here for the written test?"

"Yes sir, Andy Reish," stated Andy giving his name a second time.

The official looked through his list and found his name, "Yep here you are, you will be in seat fifteen, second row up fifth seat in."

Andy bowed, "Thank you sir."

He walked up and found his seat, then sitting down he waited to see what would come next.

After about ten minutes or so the official stood behind a podium and spoke up to the class, "Welcome to the entrance exam for the Bladebreakers Academy, you will take a written exam to test your basic knowledge of beyblades, this will determine if you pass or not, the top forty students will be accepted into the college, ready begin."

The desks opened up and a test and pencil's rose out of the desk.

Andy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He picked up a pencil and started performing the test. The test was not the easiest he had ever taken but also not the hardest. After about one hour or so Andy had finished. After he was done he pulled out his headphones and slipped them on, turning on his eye pod Disturbed blared through.

After about another three hours the rest of the students were done. The test's were absorbed back into the desks. The official stood back up in the center of the room.

"Alright, your tests will be scored and then you will be told if you passed or not, the cafeteria is open so go eat some lunch," stated the official.

* * *

Andy still listening to his music got up and walked out of the classroom. He walked back to the entrance hall and asked directions to the cafeteria. After receiving them he followed till he arrived at the cafeteria.

The place was as big as the rest of the rooms. Hundreds of students walked around seeing people they knew and talking to them. Andy walked over grabbed some food, after he received his food he heard someone shout his name. Turning he smiled at who he saw.

A beautiful young lady was waving him over, her red black hair shimmered in the sunlight that shined through the skylight. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She was by far the prettiest girl here.

Andy weaved his way through the crowd until he was at her table, "Hey beautiful, how are you this fine day?" He followed this up with a hug and a kiss on the cheek for his beautiful girlfriend Alex.

Alex smiled, "I have never been better, the written test was a little challenging but I think I did awesome."

Andy sat down and smiled, "Well that's good, I would have to agree with you."

Alex chuckled, "Oh, you probably aced it you know more about Beyblades then anyone I know."

Andy shrugged, "There is always someone better."

Alex chuckled again, "Humble as always."

Andy shrugged again, "What can I say it's my nature, so how is Patience?" Patience was Alex's penguin bit beast.

"She is doing really good, you should see our defense it has improved a lot," she smiled. She moved her chair closer to his and stole a fry off his plate, "What about Tyr?"

"We did our ritual practice last night and I clocked him at roughly one-thousand rpm," stated Andy with a smile.

Alex's eyes popped out of her head, "That fast, you really have took the wisdom of the mongoose to heart."

Andy nodded, "Using it gives us a style, a style is what makes you an awesome blader."

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system, "Please turn your attention to the screen, the people who passed the test will be shown."

Alex and Andy turned their attention to the screen. Names started popping up. Alex and Andy's name appeared right next to each other ranked tenth and eleventh. The two smiled at each other then focused back on their food, Alex still stealing food of Andy's plate.

"Alright now that everyone knows if they passed, the field test will be in ½ hour, please report to your respected block bey dishes," stated the voice.

"So what block are you in babe?" asked Andy picking up their dishes to dump them.

"Block B, you?" she asked as she stood up with him.

"Block C," replied Andy as he led her by the hand through the crowd of people.

"Look's like we won't get to fight each other," she stated with a sigh.

Andy smiled as he dumped their trash, "No problem, we both made it that is good enough, good luck beautiful," he stated kissing her on the cheek again.

"We are still doing dinner tonight right?" Alex replied as they headed different directions.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Andy with a smile.

Alex smiled and then vanished behind a corner.

* * *

Andy walked into his beydish arena. The room was fairly good size with a beydish in the center of it. Ten other kids stood around waiting to see who they would have to fight.

Another official walked out of a nearby door and walked to the center of the area, "Congratulations, to all of you for passing the written and joining our ranks as freshman."

The kids clapped each other out of courteous.

"This field test will decide what dorm you will be placed in, it is just one, one on one match please turn to the screen to see who you will be partnered up with," stated the official.

A screen blinked on and portraits of all of the bladers started moving around really fast. Finally the portraits stopped, Andy nodded it was him against a kid named Gregg for the first match.

"Alright Andy and Gregg, please come to the beydish," stated the official.

Andy walked up and stood on one side of the dish, he looked across to his opponent.

The kid was about his height 5' 9", was the same age of 12-13. He had red hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with a picture of Africa on it.

"Alright, both of you here is your dish," stated the official.

The cover over the beydish opened up, the dish was based off of a African savanna. Andy nodded, he and Tyr could adapt to any battlefield.

Gregg smirked, "That's tough luck, this is my best landscape this shouldn't take long."

Andy didn't respond, he just unclipped his launcher and then pulled his blade out of its pouch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he connected the blade to the launcher. He took another deep breath, he was ready.

Gregg just continued smirking he pulled out his launcher which was a dark brown in color. Next came out his blade which was the same brown but with flecks of red in it.

The official looked at the two competitors, "Ready…3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!"

Andy and Gregg both pulled the rip cord's sending their blades into the dish. The blades landed and instantly went at each other. Andy was impressed Gregg's blade was fast that was for sure.

The two blades collided sending sparks flying into the air. The blades continued to move each matching the other speed. They slammed and slammed into each other, it looked like a stalemate to the naked eye.

Andy knew better, his blade was attacking the same spot on Gregg's blade over and over. Chipping away small pieces weakening the defense of his opponent's blade.

"Well I am bored, alright Blaze lets do this African Rush!!" called Gregg.

Suddenly the bit of his blade glowed yellow, followed by a large canine animal. Andy looked and saw an African Wild Dog, its fur was yellow in color with blazing red armor covering its vital areas. Fire lashed between its mouth as it howled its attack call. Then in a blazing fury it charged for Tyr, Gregg's blade burst into flames as it rushed forwards.

Andy remained calm, "A mongoose uses speed in defense."

"What?" stated Gregg not catching the statement, "Blaze finish him, AFRICAN RUSH!!"

Andy head snapped up, "Tyr, lets do this!!" A red outline surrounded Andy as he looked at the oncoming blade, his brown eyes took on a reddish tint, "A mongoose uses speed in defense, Wisdom of the Mongoose!!"

Andy's blade responded, his bit glowed red as his mongoose bit beast burst out of it. The flames of its body licked all around him as his crimson eyes narrowed at the oncoming blade, the ruby glowed bright.

Gregg's blade hurtled to Tyr who was waiting at the edge of the dish. The mongoose was crouched, its fur was burning brightly as the ruby on its headband glowed brighter and brighter.

"IT'S OVER!!" shouted Gregg as he through himself forward to mimick his blade.

"A mongoose uses speed in defense, Tyr go!!" called Andy.

Blaze slammed into Tyr but went straight through him. The image of Tyr vanished.

"WHAT!!" shouted Gregg.

"An after image," explained Andy, "and look where you are."

Gregg looked at his blade it was hovering at the edge of the dish.

"OH NO!!" called Gregg again.

"To late, Tyr!!" shouted Andy.

Suddenly Tyr and Andy's beyblade reappeared behind Gregg's blade. Tyr rolled up into a ball and slammed into Blaze, a flaming ball of fury. Andy's blade slammed into Gregg's and launched it out of the arena.

Andy held up his hand returning Tyr to his hand, "That is match."

"No way, my defense's should of held against such a weak attack," gasped Gregg.

"It would of normally; but, when we were slamming in the dish Tyr was doing little damage but in the same spot over and over again. That weakened its defense and aloud for the ring out in the end, Beyblading is about tactics just as much as strength," stated Andy as he walked over to Gregg. He offered his hand, "Your fast though, a worthy rival."

Gregg looked at his blade seeing where the small damage had weakened his defense ring. He took the hand, "You are very good."

Andy nodded then walked over to the bleachers. He leaned back and put his feet up to watch the other matches. They were all awesome, each blader had his or her own style.

After the last battle the official stood held up his hand, "Alright that was the field exam, each of you will be given your room assignment mailed to you. Classes start in one month's time September 1st. A train will leave to take you there on August 31st don't miss it, thank you and again congratulations."

With that the group was dismissed. Andy left to meet Alex for dinner. He had made it into the Academy, he had one his first public battle, he had a date with his beautiful girlfriend, his life could not been better. School started in one month, but first his date was a priority, until then LET IT RIP!!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Alex: Hey hun you introduced me!!

Andy: Of course, your to beautiful to keep out for long.

Gregg: You beat me!!

Andy: Yep but you were in it.

Gregg: Huff…

Kai: Don't you have notes to do?

Andy: Right. Alright there was the test, it was a long chapter I know but it was fun to write. I know it took Rei like three seasons to master the after image but a Mongoose is faster so there. I hope you liked it!! R&R!!


	4. The Train Ride

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblades or any of the character's that are from the series but everyone who is new I do own.

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Train Ride**

"Welcome to the Bladebreakers Academy Train," stated a voice over the intercom system, "we will be departing shortly; before we do I would like to point out a few rare commodities with this train."

Andy moved through the people in the hallway's looking for a car. Since the test a month ago, he and Gregg have become really good friends. Alex, Gregg, and himself made up a small group of three people that practiced together. After walking nearly all the way down the train he found an empty car.

"For starter's each of your car's are equipped with a bey dish if you get the urge to battle in our twelve hour trip, breakfast, lunch and dinner will be delivered to you, also a snack car will come by periodically," stated the voice on the intercom again.

Andy listened as he tossed up his duffle bag into the above carrier. He then picked out a spot in the corner that he could lean up again and Alex could lean on him if she wanted. Making sure he had everything he returned to the loading dock.

"Also, each car is equipped with it's own computer hooked to a wireless internet, a big screen T.V with a selection of DVDs, along with the most recent issues of magazine's such as BBA Life, The Offical Beyblade Magazine, Blader's all you could want catalogue's and the likes, so please sit back relax and enjoy the ride," finished the intercom voice.

Andy kept his eyes open, the first to come was Alex her dark red hair glimmered in the sun and Andy's breath caught in his chest like it always did. He slipped through the crowd and up behind her. He placed his arm's around her waist and held her close.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Mr. I would like to inform you that I have a boyfriend, and if he sees you there will be hell to pay," smirked Alex snuggling into Andy's chest.

"Hmmm…your worth fighting for, bring then all on," stated Andy burying his nose into her hair, it smelled like a blend of wonderful berries.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry there is only one that has my attention," she stated snuggling deeper.

Andy smiled, "I found us a compartment, you should check out some of the stuff this train has."

Alex chuckled, "We will have to check it out this is going to be a long trip anyway, you want to know what time I was up?"

"Mhhhmmmm," stated Andy.

"6:00 in the morning, you know me that doesn't happen often," she stated with a smile.

Andy chuckled, "Well, you can sleep on the way down but we better get your stuff to the compartment."

Alex nodded.

Andy lifted up her heaviest bag and intertwined his hands with hers, then they made their way through the crowd. After about fifteen minutes of fighting the crowd they made it back to the compartment Andy saved. He tossed her stuff into the ceiling rack right next to his. After that he sat down in the corner of the car.

Alex situated herself, her head leaning on Andy's shoulder's while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. They sat in content silence as the final people for the train rushed in, one happening to be Gregg at the last second.

"Holy crap, I thought I was going to be late!!" exclaimed Gregg as he pushed open the compartment door.

"Serves your right for sleeping in," scolded Alex, causing Andy to chuckle.

"Well, who in their right mind would want to leave at 7:00 in the morning, people shouldn't be out of bed till 9:00 or 10:00," he replied.

Andy shook his head, "It's a surprise how you made it into the Driger dorm, you have to be one of laziest people I know."

Gregg chuckled, "Just that talented I guess."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah talented that's what it is."

Alex chuckled in response.

Gregg just shook his head and put on a mock hurt face, "I almost had you."

Andy smiled, "Almost only works for horseshoes bud, but you are right you almost did have me."

"We will be leaving now," came the intercom voice again, "please enjoy the ride."

With that the train was off down the track's to the super secret location of the most famous bey blade academy in the world.

The morning among the friends was spent with Andy and Alex cuddling while they talked with Gregg. They talked about everything and anything that came to their mind, their picks of the newly ranked bey blade team of the Olympics for the first time ever, they talked about strategy, life, and fun.

After the lunch cart came by and gave them their complimentary lunch, their peace was interrupted by a shadow of Andy's past.

The door to the compartment swung open, standing their was a short blond kid. He had the typical bad ass look about him, three goons stood behind him.

"Well look what we have here boys, if it isn't Andy Rash," he smirked, "I heard you got accepted must have been a pity case for the Bladebreakers to bring you here."

Gregg was instantly on his feet and Alex would be to if Andy didn't tighten up his grip on her.

"Hello Ben it has been a long time hasn't it?" stated Andy, his voice was deadly cold, yet the crackles of flame could be heard behind its coldness.

Alex felt shiver's run up her spine, that tone of voice…that was Andy and Tyr's voice together. She had only seen it one other time when some bullies were trying to trash her blade. That was the first time Alex was scared and awe-struck with someone; that was the first time she met Andy.

Ben shivered for a minute but regained his composure, "Your still nothing but a little geek and looks like you carry around a pack of nerds to go with you."

Gregg went to strike Ben but with some quick kicks Andy had him toppled over back into his chair so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"You still carry around people bigger then you to try and hide your incompetence, why don't you and your lackeys go play with each other in your own compartment," stated Andy his voice still cold.

Ben glared, "You little punk, how dare you insult me the best blader to ever walk the world."

Andy chuckled, "Dude you better be careful your head might explode if you keep making claims like that."

Ben glared again, "Right here, right now I will take you one." Ben's blade was out a sickly black color.

Andy shook his head, "Sorry I am preoccupied with something way more important than you ever will be." He stated holding Alex closer to him.

She smirked, as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder, this was her Andy.

"I'll take you on!!" stated a voice from the compartment door, "I'm Andy's back-up man."

Andy just smiled as he leaned back. The rest of the compartment looked over to see who had just spoken.

A young man that stood about 5' 7" or so with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes stood in the doorway. He was built stocky and muscular, wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a skull on it.

"Hey Nick, was wondering when you would make an appearance, what block were you in?" stated Andy his head resting on top of Alex's his voice going back to normal.

"Block D, sorry I didn't get to talk to you at the entrance exam bud," stated Nick as he pulled out his crimson blade, "so how about it, are we going to go?"

Ben shook his head, "Ryley here will blade for me, I don't blade trash."

"Chicken as usual Ben, you will never change, fine Nick that sound good to you?" stated Andy. He would blade himself but he didn't want to move he was to happy right where he was.

"Yeah, Ryley is it nice to meet you," stated Nick being a good sport.

"Let's just blade," stated the biggest of the three goonies. He was tall, really tall and well muscled. Bald with dark brown eyes, he was wearing a football jersey and a pair of jeans. Tattoos covered his arms, all of them of the rhinoceros beetle.

"Well fine no need to be mean about it, flip the switch for us Andy," stated Nick as he stood across from Ryley.

"You got it bud," Andy flipped the switch and the bey stadium rose from the floor.

Alex leaned up to Andy's ear, "Do you think Nick has a chance, that is a really big guy?"

Andy chuckled, "Nick knows his bit beast and uses the same style I do, the one I taught you."

Alex smiled, "Then he has a good chance."

Andy leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "More then a chance, lets just watch and see."

Gregg stood up grudge ling, "I should be blading."

Andy reached up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Let this one go Gregg, you will have your chance but I want to teach you the true power of your bit beast, that and this guy blading style doesn't look like a good match to yours."

Gregg sighed, "Fine, this will be a one on one match bladers ready?"

Nick hooked up his blade to the launcher, "Set."

Ryley did the same, his sickly dark blue blade having a nasty looking attack ring on it. Ryley nodded, 30 seconds that is how long it would take.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!" shouted Gregg.

Nick and Ryley pulled their rip cords sending their blades spinning into the stadium.

Instantly as the two blades hit the stadium they were at each other. They moved to the center and smashed into each other, grinding away each trying to get the upper hand. Sparks flew as the blades continued to bash, smash, and grind each other.

"Alright time to finish this," growled the giant of a man, "SAMSON!!"

Ryley's blade lit up a dark blue color, as it's the bit of the blade glowed. Then suddenly out of the bit appeared Ryley's bit beast. It was a giant rhinoceros beetle, a dark blue carapace covered it's body. The horn on it's nose looked like a medieval double headed battle axe, it gleamed wickedly in the light of the compartment.

"Samson, Parasite Smash!!" shouted Ryley.

The rhinoceros beetle's nose horn started to swing as it charged Nick's blade. The bey dish cracking as Ryley's blade charged from the sheer power of the Rhinoceros beetle bit.

"Very well, APOLLO!!" shouted Nick.

Suddenly his blade burst into flames as his bit beast made it's appearance. A large wolverine burst from the his bit. Flaming armor covered the vital organs of his body. His fur was dark red in color, eyes were molten orbs of fire. Large claws that were black onyx in color and harder then diamonds.

"A wolverine is always strong," stated Nick.

His blade responded by glowing a crimson color as it started to crack up the stadium it was spinning on. If someone would have had a computer handy they would of noticed that Nick's blade's power had just shot of the charts.

"Apollo, Charge of the Sun!!" called Nick, making his counter attack to the charging Samson.

Apollo responded by bursting into a towering inferno as it rushed the other blade. The stadium continued to break and splinter the basic stadium not being able to handle the power of the two blades. They collided in a large explosion of light, causing everyone to turn their eyes.

Alex turned her face into Andy's shoulder hiding her eyes from the glare. Both blades had just offensive power it was amazing.

The stadium shattered as smoke filled up the compartment. Andy found the window and pulled it down, causing the smoke to disperse. When all the smoke was gone everyone's attention was turned to the center where the blades had collided.

Both blades lay not spinning.

"It…its….a draw?" stated Gregg.

Nick walked over and picked up his blade, then he turned to Riley and offered his hand, "Good battle, your really strong."

Ryley shook his head as he picked up his blade, "Fluke, I should of owned you." He then turned and went to stand next to his boss, who was glaring at him.

"Your little group wins this time Andy, but take my word for it when we meet in the arena you are going to wish you never met me," stated Ben, he then turned to Ryley, "WHAT WAS THAT!! When this damn train docks you are being put into overdrive on your training, a draw The Parasites don't accept a draw!!"

Ryley just bowed his head and the group walked out.

"Not bad Nick," stated Andy with a smile.

"Thanks that guy was super strong, one of the strongest bladers I have ever met," stated Nick sitting down next to Gregg.

Andy nodded, "Yep, but every challenge can be overcome, so how was your summer?"

With that the rest of the train ride was spent talking about blading, summer, the Olympics, and other random stuff.

Alex looked at Andy, that voice still haunting her mind. Only once before had she heard it, six years ago when her and Andy first met. At the time she was six and Andy was eight. Her mind drifted to that day…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Andy: Sorry it took so long everyone I ran into a problem, my chapter was getting way to long.

Gregg: Yeah the fight wasn't even up yet and the story was 9 pages long!!

Andy: Yep so I decided to do it this way split the flashback up from the chapter in another chapter.

Alex: My flashback deserves it's own chapter…jk jk

Andy: chuckle anyway so here it is you meet a lot of people in this chapter. Ben the main bad dude and his gang of lackeys along with Nick my right hand man.

Nick: Better believe it

Kai: Are you all quite done?

Andy: Chill dude. So anyway here it is hope you liked it R&R if you want to!!


	5. Flashback of a Meeting

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblades or any of the character's that are from the series but everyone who is new I do own.

**This is a continuation of the end of the last chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flashback of a Meeting**

She had been skipping around just enjoying the nice day, she had a soft-ball game that day and their team had won. After the game she had decided to go and do a little Beyblade practice at the park. She finally made it to the park and was standing next to the bey dish, she was working on a new launch that would spike her defense by a lot.

She kept going and going trying to master the launch but wasn't getting really far. Suddenly a gang of teenagers appeared.

"Look what we have here boys, a little girl who thinks she can blade," stated the leader of the pack.

"This is public property, anyone can blade here," stated Alex standing up against the older kids.

"Wrong, little baby this is our turf only we can bey blade here, now as punishment I think we will trash your blade to teach you a lesson," stated the older boy again.

The whole gang launched their blades into the stadium at the same time. The then zeroed in on Alex's beyblade and started smashing it over and over again.

"STOP!! Your going to trash my blade," shouted Alex.

"That's the gener….ouch!!" shouted the leader.

Alex looked up to see what happened, the leader was bleeding from the side of his face. A small pebble laid next to his shoe.

"It's not right to gang up on people, it is against the Beyblade rules," stated a cold voice, but behind that voice was more a crackling fire burning bright for justice.

Alex turned to the voice and saw another boy, also older then her walk up from what seemed like woods. He wore a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt draped over his shoulder was a cloak of sorts a hood drawn over his head.

"Why you little punk, how dare you scratch my perfect face I'll mess you up something fierce," stated the older boy losing focus on Alex for the minute.

He rushed the boy his fist swinging in at a large arc, the boy moved like lighting he ducked the blow. Then he caught the guys arm that had just swung at him. He continued to pull the guy forward, right into his knee.

The bully grabbed his stomach then fell to the ground.

The bully furious at being humiliated stood up, "Alright, you can fight but I challenge you to a Beyblade match."

The boy nodded his head, "Fine." The same cold voice with the hint of crackling flames.

The other bullies completely forgetting about Alex returned their blades to their hands.

Now Alex being Alex wasn't going to have any of this, "Let's do a tag-team match, you guys tried to trash my blade I want my fair justice."

She turned her cloudy gray eyes at the stranger, daring him to deny her what she deserved.

The figure looked at the young fiery girl, when he did she caught site of his face under the hood. The dark brown eyes had tint of red in them…and he was smiling at her.

Alex was caught off guard, this seemingly tough guy was smiling at her. Her eyes changed slightly to a mix of cloudy gray and blue.

The stranger turned to the bullies, "Work's for me a two on two battle."

The bully nodded, "Fine." He nodded to one of his flunkies and he stood next to his leader.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!" the four people shouted

Alex's ice blue blade went spinning into the ring, followed by two black one's from the bullies, the last blade to go into the dish was the stranger's a red blur.

Alex's blade instantly went to the center in a defensive position, ready to out endure anyone who tried to fight her.

The stranger's red blade was a blur as it sped around the dish, the two black one's trying to keep up with it.

"Be ready," whispered the stranger to Alex.

"For what?" she stated with a confused look on her face.

The boy turned to her and smiled, "You will see, Tyr let's move!"

His blade responded, it started to move faster it was moving so fast it looked like the black blades were standing still. The boy's blade started to spin around Alex's blade faster and faster.

Alex looked at the stranger, confused at what he was doing. She looked back at her blade then she noticed it. As he spun around her blade the vortex off his blade made hers move faster and faster. She had never seen her blade spin so fast, it was an ice blue blur.

"What are you two doing, dancing?" stated the bully.

The stranger boy looked at the bully, "Exactly."

Alex noticed something different about the boys voice, it was no longer cold and the flame could no longer be heard. The boy sounded like he was just having fun, and that wore off on Alex.

She turned to the bullies, no longer angry, no longer sad, "Yep were dancing."

The bullies looked so confused, they shook their head, "Well then we will put you out of your misery, lets go."

The stranger boy smiled again, "Tyr!"

Suddenly his blade stopped moving it just stood right in front of Alex's blade spinning there.

"NOW WE GOT YOU!!" shouted the two bullies.

Alex tried to be worried, but the stranger boys presence just wouldn't let her. This was turning out to be the most fun she has ever had in a bey battle before.

The two black blades raced towards the stranger's red one, planning to just bull dog it out of the way since it didn't look to defensive.

Alex felt the boy smile again, "Tyr, lets make your presence known."

Suddenly the red blade started to glow a red color. A large red light burst out of the bit on top of the blade. Then a red, flaming blur jumped out of the blade.

Alex got her first glimpse of a real bit beast, it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The animal's fur was burning fire that licked with orange's, red's and yellow's. The vital organs of its body were covered with black obsidian armor. A headband was wrapped around the creature that looked like a weasel's head with a single ruby in it.

"A mongoose uses speed in defense, the first lesson the mongoose can teach us, AFTERBURN!!" shouted the stranger.

The beast burst into flames just as the black blades were about to collide with it. The two black blades went straight through the red blade.

"YE….!!" started the bullies when they noticed that the blade just vanished, and they were heading straight for the sped up defensive blade, "wait he set us up!!"

The boy smirked as the blades collided into Alex's defensive blade and bounced off barely scratching the sped up blade. The two black blades were launched into the air and suddenly the boy blade reappeared right behind then.

"Alright Tyr, let's finish this FLAMING ROLL!!" called the stranger.

The beast rolled into a ball as its fur flame burst even brighter then it slammed into the one blade which in turn slammed into the other, defenseless airborne blades and sent them rocketing out of the dish.

The bullies hit their knees in complete shock, "How, why, when, what?" they stuttered.

The stranger boy turned to Alex, "I think your blade is safe now, you are really good at blading, to master your launch try twisting your wrist just as you pull the last bit of cord from the launcher, you will find that little move will give your blade a better spin and more stability."

Alex looked at the boy completely awe-stricken, "Thank you."

The kid smiled, "My pleasure, the whole strategy wouldn't of worked if it wasn't for the defense of your blade, so in all honesty I should be thanking you."

Alex was speechless, she just nodded and returned her blade to her hand.

The bullies leader wasn't going to let their pray get away scott free. He turned to his gang and made a few motions. Suddenly 6 blades were heading full force straight for Alex.

Alex saw the blades only to late, she couldn't move as she saw them heading straight for her. Then like a mantle of shadow, the stranger had her wrapped in his cloak and pulled to his body as he turned his back to the blades.

With loud thuds and cracks of bone all six blades collided into his back, protecting her.

Alex couldn't understand why she felt so safe in those arms. When the blades had made impact he let her go, to soon in her mind and fell forward.

The bully smiled and then with another hand sign all six blades reversed direction and rocketed to the red one that was still spinning. All six blades slammed into the red one sending it flying up into the air.

Alex was on her knee, trying to make sure her savior was alright. She pulled off the cloak and saw his dark brown hair. She then pulled off the sleeveless shirt that had cuts and holes in it. She caught site of his back, scratched and bleeding from six different wounds, bleeding a lot. Alex was horrified.

"That will teach that little punk to mess with us, now just cause he was so irritating we are going to trash his blade," stated the leader.

As if on response the six blades took turns continually slamming into the red blade over and over again.

Alex leaned down to see if she could stop the bleeding, but when she placed her hand on the boy's back she pulled back with a yelp. He was hot…wait hot like burning hot. A reddish tint surrounded his body as it started to rise up softly looking like flames.

The boy brought up his arm and slammed his fist into the concrete, then he pushed himself up. The flames around his body licked at him sizzling the air. He turned to the bullies his eyes were again tinted with red and his voice was the same cold emotionless but licked with fire, "It is wrong to attack a blader, again it is wrong to gang up on someone, a mongoose believes in the apprehension of wrongdoers."

"What the hell?" stated the bully.

"TYR!!" shouted the stranger.

Suddenly his blade burst into a towering inferno as his bit beast shot out of the bit. It fur was blazing, the ruby on its headband was bright as the sun causing everyone except the stranger to turn away.

"WHAT IS THIS!!" shouted the bullies scared out of their wits.

"TYR BLAZING JUSTICE!!" shouted the stranger.

The bit beast suddenly burst into all fire, the blade did the same then it vanished. The next thing that anyone knew was all of the bullies blades were laying at their feet, as if they had never even fought the flaming mongoose.

The stranger stood at the front of the gang, "You don't deserve to call yourselves bladers, go back to the basics and learn the real reason why we blade."

The gang just nodded their heads, picked up their blades and left the park. After they were gone the stranger fell forward, worn out from exhaustion and loss of blood.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alex: Where is everyone?

Andy: I told them to leave us alone this chapter, this is our chapter where we first meet.

Alex: You were so brave saving me and my blade like that.

Andy: blushes ah your completely worth it

Alex: You should really get on with the notes.

Andy: Yep your right, well here is the flashback that I mentioned last chapter, it has a lot of important details in it other then just meeting Alex but you will have to figure out the other's yourself :P. So anyway R&R!!


End file.
